theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights Illuminor
The Mantle of the Bright Star, '''also known as the '''Knights Illuminor, is a formerly quasi-Christian, secretive organisation of scholars, soldiers, archivists, and wizards who operate on a international scale, charged with the task of safeguarding or protecting sensitive magical material and tech, artifacts, forbidden texts, confiscated and volatile Red Matter-fueled weaponry, and offering sanctuary to endangered magical creatures. Though the Illuminors are relatively small compared to other international groups with similar purposes, they are not deterred from using the knowledge or the technology it has been entrusted with. The Mantle is relatively free from national barriers and enjoys a great degree of autonomy, but is distrusted by some countries around the globe due to their naturally insular nature. Their current base of operations is Aezoria Keep. History The Knights Illuminor date back to the era of the Crusades, tracing their roots primarily to the Teutonic Order, who were charged with the purgation of Areum and magical creatures instead of their protection, the most infamous example of which was the Northern Crusades in the Baltic, Finnic, and Slavic states of eastern Europe. In 1806, the last Holy Roman Emperor, Francis II, abdicated. The Holy Roman Empire collapsed shortly after, and Francis met with the current Grand Master of the Teutonic Order, Emeric Uriel. In secret, he instructed the Grand Master to travel north, and meet with a conclave of knights in Scotland. To Emeric's surprise, he met with knights bearing the red cross of the Knights Templar, who had been disbanded nearly five hundred years ago. They had continued their ways in secret, studying old relics and magical artifacts. Initially repulsed by the presence of the aether, Uriel understood the message; though their orders were past their prime, they could still serve God. The two military orders merged, and were reborn with new purpose. The Mantle of the Bright Star was dedicated not to the annulment of magic, but its protection. Ever since, the Illuminors have expanded across the globe, their main base remaining within the United Kingdom. Though until recently a part of the British Commonwealth, the Knights were non-partisan and have become increasingly secular in the last century, despite their roots. Dedicated utterly to the safeguarding of magical history, knowledge, and sanctuary of magical creatures, the Illuminors have fought with distinction in numerous military campaigns despite the organization's relatively small size. Modern Day Starting as early as 1946, the Illuminors have allowed both non-religious and non-Christian or non-Catholic religious people to join the Mantle, in response to the growing presence of magic in the 20th and 21st Century. However this decision was borne out of desperation for new recruits, having lost many to the Hexerbattalions of the Wehrmacht, and it led to more problems. During the decades after the second world war, the Knights began to suffer from factionalism, culminating in a near secession crisis. The crisis was caused by the growth of technology into a power that could rival the traditional magic of the Illuminors. Two factions emerged, the Paladins led primarily by the traditionalist magicians and their allies, and the Templars, being led chiefly by newer Type-I members who chafed at the idea that they were less competent due to circumstances decided by their birth. The two factions quarreled over whether they should embrace the new technology fully, or stick with their tried and true Legacy Weapon based magical approach. The result of the crisis was the division of the previously universal seat of Lord into two, the Lord who represented the technological faction, and a new position known as the Magus who represented the magical faction. The two factions as of today do not get along well and tend to segregate their units, even in situations when merging the two approaches would be better. Awakening During the Awakening Incident, the Knights Illuminor participated in the fight against parahumans globally, with many of their fortresses becoming bases of operations where counterattacks against the uprising would originate. Their dedication to protecting civilians and cooperation with other factions with the same objectives would earn them a favorable public reputation. The Mantle lost many of its Knights in the years of fighting, leading to a power vacuum and the need to further relax its recruiting standards. This did nothing to aid the factional conflict within the organization, as a disproportionate amount of the Templars died compared to the Paladins. After the Awakening Incident, the Illuminors quietly slipped out of the public eye to nurse their wounds and better address their inner divisions. It is only recently that they have begin public operations once more. Post Awakening In 2015, the Knights Illuminor responded to an incident in the United States in the town of Portland, Maine where a chimera had escaped containment and was wreaking havoc in the city. With the aid of the United Liberators Coalition the creature was neutralized, though one Knight was lost in the operation. Notably, this was their first interaction with the Coalition, which prompted the Knights to work closely with them since. In the wake of the 2020 Samoan Incident, a representative of the Knights ordered the censure of Kaitiaki due to the death of a native from Fennel Island she caused, which was still under the jurisdiction of the British Commonwealth. Their escalating debate with the Coalition over their protection of her caused some friction in their relationship, hindered further by the media undermining both organizations by circumventing clearance levels and sensationalizing their otherwise civil discourse. Despite this, the case against Kaitiaki was dropped, and as a result the Knights came under greater scrutiny. Their impartiality had been called into question, and during the next year they nearly lost control of several of their bases in nations less friendly towards Britian. This culminated in their formal rejection of British authority and thus their own authority within British territory, and the stepping down of the previous Lord. Organization Knights The Knight's Oath *'Oath of Allegiance:' The first oath sworn by a new member prior to their formal knighting, recruits within the Knights are referred to as squires, and train under a senior member of the order. As the squire pledges obedience and adherence to the rites and doctrines of the Illuminors, the knight overseeing his training teaches them proper conduct, guidance, the order's history and their mission, and prepares them for formal entry into the order upon completion of their training. In rare cases, squires who have shown great potential but have not completed their public education due to difficulties in their personal life, the knight will see fit to help them complete their schooling curriculum, as the Mantle offers such facilities. * '''Punishment for Desecration of Flesh Taboo: '''The Knights Illuminor has made it an oath to pursue and punish any wizard guilty of tampering with humanoid flesh or DNA. This practice started with its anti-magic roots where the Mantle considered all supernatural activity to be heresy, but as the organization evolved and transitioned to practicing magic itself, it reinforced the wizarding attitude towards violations of the Taboo, considering individuals who defied it to have committed an unforgivable sin. Vehicles Weapons Notable Locations Notable members * Tanwen Angharad * Marcus Tristan * Kurt Sigismund Category:Knights Illuminor